How it all Began!
by IamHIDINGinYOURcloset
Summary: The Hunger Games is long gone, Aaron Mellark age14 lives with his Mom and Dad and his two sisters, but when rebellion breaks out he will have to fight for his life asthe Hunger Games that he has only read in history books comes to life!
1. Prologue

**Hello! IamHIDINGinYOURcloset HERE! This is my first fanfiction, so please be easy on me, but some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITSISM would be nice, if you like the prologue please tell me. This is also a project for school so ****if you find any errors, please tell me. I am only on catching fire(Book 2) so if you could thanks... and to my friends who told me spoilers, thanks I could not have filled in the cracks of the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: In any way I do not OWN the Hunger Games, all rights go to Suzanne Collins**

_**ENJOY!**_

How It All Began!

Prologue: The History Books

The History books tell that there was once a thriving country called North America, but soon North America crashed to the ground and with hard work and ambition came the thriving nation of Panem, Panem consisted of thirteen districts, all produced different exports, then the horrible rebellion came 13 districts against the Capitol. When the rebellion ended there were twelve districts left, the thirteenth completely destroyed. To remind the districts of that time were they disobeyed and fought against the country that loved and fed them they came up with The Hunger Games then years later after the seventy fourth Hunger Games the president at the time, President Snow was assassinated and the hunger games are now history. So the story is told any way, the history books are all ripped and torn you cannot even find information on anything but the name of the darn thing… and I have to do an essay on them, anyway I am Aaron Mellark, this is my story.


	2. The history books are coming to life

**Hello everyone! I'm back! After about a year? I'm soooo sorry If you wanted to read this and couldn't! Anyways, please review and favourite! (-Canadian spelling of favourite) Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Don't forget I haven't read catching fire or mocking jay so don't get mad at me please! **

**Disclaimer:**

**The Hunger Games and All characters (Minus my OC'S) Belong To Suzanne Collins and Scholastic Publishing!**

Chapter 1:

The smell of bread filled the air. I was close to home. My mother always told me that if I got lost to follow the smells of baking and I would find my way to safety, to home. She told me that when I was four. It has been ten years since I have heard her say that, but I still follow that same advice when I lose my way. When I reach my house I grab my key and put it in the thin slot and turn the knob. I open the door to see my father piping icing onto some cakes. He glances over to see who was at the door, and when he realizes it's me, he sends me to bake some more bread. Before I bake bread I have to wash up, so I go upstairs to where my house resides and walk to my bedroom and set my bag on my bed, and go get a shower, once I'm done I go back to my room to get a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans to wear. When I go back down stairs I put on an apron and go to the pantry to get supplies to make the bread; my dad has the recipe out I guess he wants me to make bread from district eleven? Oh I forgot its mom's birthday! I ran to my father,

"Dad! Why didn't you remind me it was mom's birthday?" I whined

"Aaron," He spoke in annoyance

"Yes." I answered

"Go make the bread."

"Okay," I answered in a depressed manor.

I went back to making the bread. Just as I was kneading the dough Willow came in with all her friends, and started laughing when they saw me covered in flour and I decided that I probably looked like somewhat of a ghost. Willow decided that this was a great opportunity to tease her dear little brother, "Aaron did daddy let you play chef again," she said in a teasing tone?

"Yes," I spoke in a babyish voice.

"Ugh," she spoke with disgust. "Girls, do you see what I have to live with!"

"If you do not want to live here then just move." I said more as a statement rather than a suggestion.

Obviously annoyed she left abruptly her brunette hair whipped me in the face; as her friends walked by me only one gave me the time of day, Claire Mundon. Her skin is as white as snow, her hair a fiery red, and her voice is as gentle and smooth as honey, she is younger than Willow, she 's my age actually. Anyways, she came up to me and stood on her toes as she took a damp cloth and wiped my face clear of flour.

"Don't get yourself too messy okay." she teased.

Last thing she did was ruffle the blond hair on the top of my head; then Willow called her from upstairs,

"Claire! Hurry Up!"

"Coming!" she spoke in her quiet and gentle voice. "See you around?" she questioned me

"S-sure." I stuttered

Claire is just a simple girl; she is from the seam. Willow pities her so she lets her hang out with her; but she doesn't deserve to be pitied; she is the sweetest girl on Earth. When I came to focus back on making bread Primrose came up to me and in her sweet little voice she spoke.

"Aawon will you pway wif me?"

I imitated her saying. "But Daddy wants me to wourk today."

"Owh... Okhay!"

She waddled up the stairs to our house; then all of a sudden there was a large clang outside and Willow came from upstairs and yelled to be heard over the noise,

"Aaron, did you blow up the stove?!"

"NO! It came from outside!" I answered

I rushed outside to see... rebellion, peacekeepers pushing back civilians, murder, betrayal, robberies. I ran inside and yelled,

"Willow! It's a rebellion! Get everybody to the basement!"

Did she hear me? I didn't care if she heard me or not because I ran upstairs to find Willow and her friends wondering, "What in this nation called Panem is going on!"

"Where's Prim?!" I yelled

I didn't even wait for one word to escape their lips. I ran to her room to find her under the bed scared as ever. I took her in my arms and tried to calm her down but as long as that sound is going to stay in a miles radius, I know that it will not calm her down. I go to the living room and they're all gone! I go downstairs and find that THEY ARE SENDING CLAIRE OUT INTO THE REBELLION! DO THEY HONESTLY THINK THAT IT WILL CALM THEM DOWN? A SACRIFCE! Then everything went silent and then I heard something that would terrify anyone, the peacekeepers stopped and formed two military lines. Then the district twelve representative Effie Trinket appeared between the lines and says the words that should never be spoken.

"Let be known that today due to the uprising in all districts of Panem, we will commence with The Hunger Games, and let it be known that one male and one female will be chosen to become the district twelve Tributes every year in the ceremony known as The Reaping where children ages twelve to eighteen will be chosen every year to go to the Capitol and compete in a fight to the death; you may take tesserae out as many times as you like, but in exchange you will have to put your name in for the reaping as many times as you take out this tesserae; each pack of tesserae is enough grain and oil for one person for a whole year. The reaping will commence as it has always known on April the twenty second." And she finishes with these last words. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Wait, April twenty second... that's tomorrow! My worst fears are coming true, the stories that I had only read in my history books they're coming to life!

**Sorry if it was too short for you! This is picking up fanfiction again after a year here, so yeah...**

**Just Remember...**

**IamHIDINGinYOURcloset**


	3. Authors Note: IMPORTANT

Dear Readers,

I regret to inform you that "How It All Began!" will no longer be written. I have lost interest in writing this story for now, perhaps sometime in the future this story will appear again but for now it will be put on a hiatus until further notice. I'm sorry to anyone who has read this story and wishes to read more.

-Hotaru (IamHIDINGinYOURcloset)


End file.
